Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter
by akdlpower 073807398
Summary: Have you ever wondered who would win? Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus or Harry Potter, the boy who lived? This story will feature the epic battle between the bane of Kronos and the slayer of Voldemort. With Percy's epic demigodly Poseidon powers and Harry's cool Phoenix feather wand, who knows who will win? Sword or wands? Powers or spells?
1. Chapter 1: What just Happened?

**_Chapter 1: What just happened?_**

Percy's P.O.V  
My life is seriously messed up. Ok, maybe I should back up a little.

I was playing capture the flag as usual. The teams were Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hermes against Ares, Dionysus, Zeus, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Aphrodite (who, aside from Piper, we're just sitting at the lake checking themselves out).

My Wise Girl, aka Annabeth, told the Stoll brothers and I to get the flag while the others would defend. She also had the Hermes cabin set up multiple traps. As soon as Chiron gave the signal, Connor, Travis, and I raced through the woods. We jumped across the creek. We saw the red flag, and we were about to go for it, when we were ambushed by the entire Ares cabin. "Go Percy!" Connor and Travis Stoll shouted "Get the flag! We'll hold them off!"

I nodded and charged towards the flag. But then, the other team did something that surprised me. They formed a straight line around the flag completely cutting me off. I had no choice but to retreat back into the woods because they were shooting vines and lightning at me.

I kept running until I bumped into the Ares cabin once more, who were holding the prone forms of Travis and Connor Stoll. "Get the punk!" Clarisse shouted. They all charged at me. I blocked three swipes and managed to knock two campers unconscious but I knew I had no chance against the entire Ares cabin, no matter how good I may be. So, I spun around and bolted deeper into the woods.

Once I was sure I'd lost them, I stopped to catch my breath. All of a sudden, a hellhound charged out of the trees and into the clearing I was in. Then, the hellhound shot a strange white energy ball. I tried to move but found that I couldn't. When it finally hit me, there was a bright light and found myself in a room with some guy with glasses.

Harry's P.O.V  
Today I woke up knowing that something big would happen. But against my better judgement, I shrugged it off and left with Ron and Hermione to breakfast. I checked my schedule and groaned. I had Trelawney first. Once I got there, she pointed at me and gasped. She suddenly said to me "I foresee that you will be in a great battle soon." I had to stifle my laughter because Voldemort was already defeated. Suddenly, there was a bright white light and I found myself in a room with a guy with black hair and sea green eyes nervously holding a... pen?

Percy's P.O.V  
after shaking off my drowsiness, I was about to ask the guy if he knew where we were but suddenly I felt the urge to kill him. I tried ignoring it but it was way too strong and the urge completely took over. By looking at the bloodlust in the other guy's eyes, I guessed that he had the same urge.

Harry's P.O.V  
I didn't know who this guy was, I just knew that I needed to kill him. I decided the best way to start is to intimidate him with everything I've done. I bet he hasn't done anything close to what I've been through. "Do you know who I am?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Well if you did, you would be running away in fear" I said. I then proceeded to tell home everything I've been through.

"You have no idea what I've been through. I'm Harry Potter and my parents died when I was young, and I fought Voldemort many times before finally defeating him." All of a sudden, he burst out laughing. What's so funny?! I've probably been through way more than he has.

Percy's P.O.V  
The nerve of this guy! He thinks that he's been through more than ME! Ya right. I'll show him.

"Oh yeah?! I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus twice over, and my dad left me when I was young, my mom married some jerk who abused me, I retrieved Zeus's Master Bolt, retrieved the Golden Fleece, rescued the goddess Artemis, got the hunters approval, held up the sky, survived the labyrinth, bathed in the river Styx, turned down god hood, been in both the Greek and roman camp, one of the seven, survivor of Tartarus, wiped the Titan Iapetus's memory, defeated of medusa, the Minotaur, the furies, Polyphemus, the manticore, the Nemean Lion, skeleton warriors, Arai, empousas, gorgons, many more monsters, Ares, Hades, Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Gaia, most of Gaia's Giants, I've faced the wrath of the primordials Nyx, Gaia, and Tartarus and survived, closed the doors of death, and much more! Ha! And you think you've been through more than me!" I retorted, now out of breath.

Harry's P.O.V  
"Whatever!" I grumbled "let's just get fighting already!" With that, I took out my wand and he took out his... Pen? "Ha! What are you going to do with that?" "Look who's talking!" He retorted "you're using a stick" "Expelliarmus!" I yelled the spell went flying through the air which he ducked under. He then uncapped his pen and it turned into a sword! With that, the battle has started.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning the battle

**_Chapter 2: Beginning the battle_**

Percy's P.O.V  
Just who does this guy think he is?! Whatever, I'll show him! I launched some water at him as I ducked under a spell. "WHAT TH-" he screamed before he was completely emerged in water. Huh, guess he hasn't heard about my abilities then. Easier for me! All of a sudden I heard "Expelliarmus!" And then a beam of light came out from the water and I was forced to think fast and deflect it with my sword. All of a sudden, Riptide was ripped (no pun intended) from my grasp and flew across the room.

Harry's P.O.V  
Now's my chance! I thought as I bolted across the room shouting stupefy over and over again. He must have been trained well because he dodged every one of them. He then screamed and he was immediately surrounded in a hurricane. He charged at me and I had no choice but to reveal my ace. "Accio broom!" I screamed and I took off on my broom just in time to avoid the hurricane. I then started attacking him with a barrage of spells. He dodged them with ease but the. On the last stupefy he dodged but he slipped and fell to the ground. I quickly jumped on the chance and shot another stupefy at him.

Percy's P.O.V  
The red beam of light came to me in slow motion. When it hits me, I wonder, will I disintegrate, or will I turn into a grease spot, or ok that's my ADHD acting up again. I'll use my new technique that I developed, c'mon Percy, concentrate...

Harry's P.O.V  
I smirked as the stupefy hit him. That'll teach him not to mess with the boy who lived! But then my jaw dropped as he turned into water! I looked behind me and saw him with his sword raised. I reacted just in time and dodged to the left. I saw my opportunity and before I could stop myself, I shouted "Avada Kedavra!" the killing curse.

Percy's P.O.V  
I was suspended in midair, I couldn't water teleport like last time, it took too much energy out of me. All of a sudden I heard: "PERCY!" and as I landed, I turned around and choked. I saw the form of Clarisse falling from the sky. I quickly rushed to her and said "C'mon Clarisse, stay with me, c'mon!" She raised her arm and grabbed mine. "Listen here Prissy, you better *cough* win this fight, or... I'll never... *cough* forgive... y-you..." With that the legendary drakon slayer, daughter of the war God Ares, died.


	3. Just who does this guy think he is?

**_Chapter 3: Just who does this guy think he is?_**

Percy's P.O.V  
Tears rolled down my face as I held Clarisse's prone form. Just who does this guy think he is, who gave him the right TO KILL MY FRIEND!

Harry's P.O.V  
The now identified Percy screamed, not like he's ever screamed before, it was full of years of pain, sadness, and anguish. It was at that point that I realized that I was no match for this guy. This guy was much more experienced and powerful then me. But- another overwhelming feeling came over me, and again, I couldn't fight it. I must kill this guy. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of me with his sword raised, ready to strike. All of a sudden, a body tackled him, sword and all.

Percy's P.O.V  
This was it, he was going down. All of a sudden, a body jumped in front of my sword and tackled me to the ground. I heard "NEVILLE!" And when I looked at the guy again, his eyes were insane, he looked at me with anger, ready to catastrate me.

Harry's P.O.V  
who does this guy think he is, first is has the nerve to challenge me, the boy who lived, and now he kills Neville! Neville was innocent, and this, this Percy guy killed him. I must avenge Neville, I have to use the forbidden curses. Let's start off with: "Imperio!"

Percy's P.O.V  
As soon as he said that word, I felt a presence trying to enter my mind. I figured this must be some sort of possessive magic. Not wanting anything like eidolons again, I quickly forced it out of my head before it could take control completely. Judging by the look on this guy's face, this magic has never been resisted before.

Harry's P.O.V  
What?! He resists my Imperio curse?! Ok, on to the next one: "Crucio!" I chuckled because Crucio could make almost anyone double over and hunch in pain. When I looked at him, he is screaming, but he is not on the ground, he looks like he has survived worse, all which made him scarier.

Percy's P.O.V  
I was screaming in pain, but I've had worse. He looked even more shocked, and when he snapped out of it, he got an angry look on his face and screamed: "Avada Kedavra!" That... That was it. The spell that killed Clarisse. I quickly made an ice wall in front of me to block the spell. This guy killed Clarisse! I'm sorry Annabeth, I have to use that.

Harry's P.O.V  
I was angry, no, furious at this guy. I was going to destroy him! I prepared an Avada Kedavra and was about to launch it when my blood ran cold, literally. I couldn't move, I think he froze my blood with his water manipulation. He slowly walked up to me, sword raised, and he was stabbing down at me when...


	4. Chapter 4: It was NOT my imagination!

**_Chapter 4: What do you mean, it was my imagination!?_**

Harry's P.O.V  
He was stabbing down when... Flash! A bright light illuminated the room we were in and all of a sudden, I was back in Trelawney's class. "Harry!" Ron yelled eyes full of tears and concern. "Yes?" I responded, still confused. "Are you okay, you just spaced out and you wouldn't snap out of it, and you started getting scratches and cuts all over you. And in the middle of it, Neville... he... He collapsed and started bleeding from which appears to be a sword wound. He... He's... Dead, Harry. He's dead." Ron explained his voice cracking.

"It... Was real?" I said to myself. "What is?" Hermione joined in. "Yes, I would like to know as well" Trelawney said. I then proceeded to explain to them what had taken place. When I finished, I looked at their faces. Trelawney looked at me and said: " Sorry, but don't think I could believe that foolish story of yours. The whole thing was probably just your imagination." "Ya, sorry Harry, it asked no sense, how could someone control that much water without a wand and still use a sword." Hermione said. "Ya, sorry" Ron agreed. I walked away, back to my dorm, thinking: what just happened? Whatever happened, I won't let Neville's death be in vain. I will avenge him

Percy's P.O.V  
I awoke in the same forest clearing as before the fight. I heard screaming and went to check it out. Everyone was in panic. I went up to someone and asked: "What's going on?" "Well, in the middle of capture the flag, Clarisse suddenly stopped and collapsed, dead. And Percy is missi- wait PERCY! Where were you?" He replied.

Everyone then gathered around me for an explanation. As I explained, there were many expressions on people's faces. Anger, disbelief, shock, sad, and confusingly, expectant. When I finished, Annabeth stepped up and said "ok, if that's really what happened, we should burn a shroud for Clarisse and all get stronger if something like that would happen to anyone else! And there is nothing more we can do except that!" Then, we proceeded to decorate Clarisse's shroud. At the funeral, I felt tears brim in my eyes, but I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't cry, not when Clarisse's killer was still out there. Clarisse, I will avenge you. And if it happens to one of my friends, I will protect them.


End file.
